De debilidades prusianas y vicios ingleses
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Arthur no era una persona vengativa. Por supuesto que no. Simplemente le gustaba dar pequeñas lecciones a quienes las necesitaban. Algo así como una probadita de las consecuencias de sus propios errores, para que no volvieran a cometer las mismas estupideces. Porque no había mejor placer que darle su merecido a quien se atreviese a molestarlo. Y en este caso no sería la excepción…
1. Vicio 1:Gastar dinero en cosas lindas

_Hola!_

 _Se que debería estar actualizando en vez de subir algo nuevo pero no me pude resistir…_

 _Asi que regreso con estos dos y la tabla viciosa de musa hetaliana para esparcir mas PrUK por el mundo. (Eso y que hay muy poco de ellos en fanfiction)_

 _Por un mundo con mas PrUK! Yeah!_

 _Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-sama bla bla bla... Sólo los uso con fines de diversión bla bla bla... (Pero algún día serán míos muajaja) Mientras tanto ya saben. Y por supuesto tampoco me pertenecen las tablas de musa hetaliana créditos a su respectivo autor (si lee esto que sepa que no le estoy robando nada)_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 ** _Vicio #1:_** _Gastar dinero en cosas lindas._

Gilbert no era una persona débil. Por supuesto que no. Eso sería poco _awesome_ para su maravillosa persona. Él era un soldado hecho y derecho, una magnifica máquina de pelea. Además de uno de los más grandiosos, por no decir el mejor, imperio que hubiese existido jamás. Sin embargo, hasta los más poderosos tienen sus debilidades. Y por supuesto que Prussia no era la excepción…

Cualquiera que viera al albino pegado a la pantalla de su computadora, babeando mientras veía unos hermosos peluches en una página de compras por internet se daría cuenta de ello. _Y es que, ¿quién se podría resistir a comprar esas cosas tan adorables y lindas? Nadie definitivamente, mucho menos él._ Todas esas cosas eran tan maravillosas como su persona y por lo tanto merecían pertenecerle. Así que el hecho de gastarse todo su dinero ( _también el de Inglaterra, porque obviamente el rubio no tenía nada mejor que hacer con él_ ), tener su habitación llena con todas las cosas lindas del mundo y a un furioso ingles tratando de tirar la puerta, eran cosas irrelevantes. Lo único que le importaba ahora era ganar ese preciado, extremadamente raro ( _por no decir caro_ ), una verdadera obra de arte, la octava maravilla del mundo hecha en felpa: un hermosísimo pollito de peluche que había encontrado en subasta.

— _Fucking bastard_. Abre la maldita puerta de una maldita vez… —gritaba un colérico británico del otro lado de la puerta, pateándola para poder entrar, sin éxito alguno— Devuélveme mis tarjetas de crédito, no te atrevas a gastar mi dinero... Déjame entrar Gilbert o tiraré la puerta…

— _Nein_ —respondió el albino rogando que la subasta terminara antes de que el inglés pudiese interrumpirlo y perder su preciado peluche. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que se completara la transacción.

—Te juro que tirare todos tus peluches a la basura… —siguió diciendo el ojiesmeralda al otro lado de la habitación.

 _Cuatro minutos_

—Ya verás cuando entre, les prenderé fuego a todos si gastas un euro más de mi dinero…

 _Tres minutos_

—Si abres ahora te prometo que no les hare nada…

 _Dos minutos_

—¡TE MATARÉ SI TE GASTASTE TODO MI DINERO! —chilló un histérico inglés pateando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Un minuto_

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron, lo que al albino se le hizo un poco extraño. Pero al menos eso le daría el tiempo que necesitaba. Lo que no se esperaba es que de pronto la puerta se abriese lentamente, dejando ver la figura de un muy, MUY furioso rubio.

— _Eres hombre muerto, Gilbert_ —dijo amenazadoramente Arthur acercándose hacia donde estaba — ¿Acaso creías que una estúpida puerta podría detenerme? —sonrió con suficiencia, mostrándole el pequeño pasador que había utilizado para forzarla — Así que es mejor que detengas esa tontería ahora mismo…

—No puedes obligarme —se negó el albino abrazando su computadora— No te lo permitiré…

—Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo mismo —concluyó abalanzándose sobre él, tratando de apagar la computadora.

Los dos forcejearon durante algunos segundos hasta que un mensaje en la pantalla llamo su atención:

 _¡Felicitaciones, es usted el ganador de la subasta! Su oferta de 10,000 euros es la ganadora. Procederemos a validar su tarjeta para completar la transacción._

— ¡Lo logre! —gritó de felicidad el albino— Ese peluche por fin es mío, claro que solo podía ser de alguien tan _awesome_ como yo _kesesese_ …

—¡Diez mil _fucking_ euros! ¿Acaso estás loco? — le reclamo el inglés sacudiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa— ¿Cómo demonios pudiste gastar una cantidad así de mi dinero? _Bloddy Hell!_

—No tienes por qué ponerte así, Arthur —le sonrió el prusiano tratando de zafarse de sus agarre— Solo fueron unos pocos euros y ya verás que te encantará…

—Eres el mayor idiota del mundo…

—Y yo también te amo, _liebe_ —lo abrazo el albino para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo al rubio.

— _Idiot…_ realmente no entiendo tu debilidad por esas cosas…

— ¿Sabes…? —susurró Gilbert en su oído, causándole un escalofrió al más bajo— Hay algo que no podría comprar ni con todo el dinero del mundo. Y esa es mi debilidad más grande… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mi mayor debilidad tiene nombre y apellido: _Arthur Kirkland_


	2. Vicio 2:La venganza es dulce

_Hola!_

 _Regreso con un capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier comentario o duda pueden dejarme un review o enviarme un PM_

 _ **Disclairmer:**_ _Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya―sama bla bla bla... Sólo los uso con fines de diversión bla bla bla... (Pero algún día serán míos muajaja) Mientras tanto ya saben. Y por supuesto tampoco me pertenecen las tablas de musa hetaliana créditos a su respectivo autor (si lee esto que sepa que no le estoy robando nada)_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Vicio #2:**_ _La_ _venganza_ _es dulce._

Arthur no era una persona vengativa. Por supuesto que no. _Simplemente le gustaba dar pequeñas lecciones a quienes las necesitaban. Algo así como una probadita de las consecuencias de sus propios errores, para que no volvieran a cometer las mismas estupideces (que básicamente eran molestar al Gran Imperio Británico)._

Todavía recordaba la cara de sorpresa del español al ver que toda su "Armada Invencible" era aplastada, o la cara del francés cuando su amado Napoleón finalmente cayó en Waterloo. De esa forma ambos aprendieron a no subestimarlo. Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos…

Realmente esos idiotas se lo habían buscado, aunque eso no significaba que no lo hubiese disfrutado. Porque no había mejor placer que darle su merecido a quien se atreviese a molestarlo. Y en este caso no sería la excepción…

Sonrió con satisfacción y se llevó su taza de té a los labios, escuchando como la puerta de la casa se abría, para dar paso a cierto prusiano.

—Ya llegué, Arthur —anunció el albino cerrándola tras de si—. Se me hizo un poco tarde porque West me dio una enorme pila de papeles para organizar, como si el asombroso yo tuviese tiempo para esas cosas. A pesar de eso, me obligo a ponerlos en orden y no me dejo salir hasta ahora.

—No sé porque no me sorprende… —dijo el inglés con un suspiro. El alemán a veces podía ser muy estricto con su hermano.

— ¿Hay algún paquete para mí? —preguntó Gilbert, colgando su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero.

 _Esa era la pregunta que esperaba.  
_

—Es la caja enorme que está en el pasillo —contestó esperando pacientemente a que su plan comenzara.

Oyó el ruido de sus pisadas corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su tan anhelado paquete. Unos segundos después, escuchó que retiraba desesperadamente la cinta y soltaba un par de maldiciones al ver el montón de unicel que rellenaba la caja. Pero al parecer eso no sería un obstáculo para el germano, que vacío todo su contenido a mitad del pasillo, sin importarle el desorden que hiciera. Notó como empezaba a impacientarse pues era obvio que un peluche tan grande como el que había comprado no estaba entre ese montón de basura.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —gritó el albino— ¡Maldición! No es posible que...

 _Esa era su señal._ Dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde estaba su frustrado y querido novio.

La escena que encontró fue bastante hilarante. Con un desesperado Gilbert tirado en el suelo, rodeado de bolitas de unicel que cubrían casi todo el piso y sosteniendo un par de fotografías.

—Arthur... ¿Acaso tú…? -exclamó al observar la figura del inglés frente a él.

—No tengo idea de que hablas —declaró el británico fríamente, sin piedad.

Por toda respuesta, el de ojos carmesí se limitó a entregarle las fotos. En la primera se podía ver a un pollito de felpa, el mismo que debía haber llegado, en perfecto estado y completamente nuevo. Mientras que en la segunda estaba el mismo peluche, pero totalmente destrozado, con todo su relleno de fuera.

—Supongo que tal vez es una broma o una estafa, nunca puedes confiarte en las compras por internet, ¿no crees? —contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa burlona, regresándole las imágenes.

—Pero…

—Deberías recoger todo este desastre —lo interrumpió Arthur señalando todo el lugar — Si yo fuera tú me olvidaría de ese peluche… —se giró, caminando hacia la cocina, dejando solo al desolado prusiano.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Arthur… —murmuró el albino sentado en un sofá, encogido sobre sí mismo, lamentándose por su peluche — Dime que no le hiciste nada, ¿verdad?... No serias capaz de hacer algo así…

— ¿Realmente quieres saber de qué soy capaz? —lo amenazó el inglés lanzándole una mirada asesina.

— _Scheiße_ , Arthur. No sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo…

—Por supuesto que lo sé —dijo el ojiesmeralda, colocando un plato con una rebanada de brownie frente a él — Después de todo gástate MI dinero en él. Así que cállate y come.

—Que cruel eres… pero al menos cocinaste algo decente —contestó Gilbert llevándose una cucharada del postre a la boca. El cual escupió, al sentir un objeto extraño en su boca. — ¡Oh por Dios! —gritó tomando entre sus dedos el ojo de plástico con el cual casi se ahoga —No me digas que es mi peluche…

—Puede que sea o puede que no —respondió el británico con una enorme sonrisa, comiendo su propia ración — Tal vez nunca lo sepas…

—¡!No te basto con matarlo! ¡!Ahora me lo das de comer! —le reclamó tirando toda la bandeja al suelo— Mi preciado… mi pobre…

Arthur se rió al observar la escena. _Definitivamente, la venganza era dulce…_

 _._

 _Tal vez en un par de horas le diría toda la verdad y le entregaría su peluche sano y salvo. Mientras tanto dejaría que sufriese un poco más…_

 _Ohh y también tenía que agradecerle a Kiku su ayuda con las fotografías…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


End file.
